look at us baby
by SASORIDEIDARA
Summary: this is a song fic. about sasori and deidara.WARNING:yoai boyXboy!don't even own a pair of socks!


Yay! First song fic! this is Yoai don't like it no reason to look at it almost all my fics. Are yoai except one I'm going to write which isn't going well….I doesn't own anything. Not even the plot. T.T oh well! This story song fic! Is not mine! So don't flame me. Thanks

Ok here you go! This is all in Sasori point of view!_ Story_ lyrics

For all the times that we

We were to be

Look at us baby look at us now

For every day that I should have you by my side

We'll make it baby, look at us now

_I knew I would not make it out of this fight with the brat and old hag but all I want is to say goodbye to Deidara but I'm laying here with swords to the heart I would never get to say to Deidara that I loved him._

For every night I pray I know that you will stay

Look at us baby look at us now

Remembering the time our love was not so fine

We made it baby look at us now

_I started to fade out of life as I heard zetsu,Deidara and another's voice "Deidara…"I whispered please come here I thought Deidara saw me and ran over here."danna?are you alive?"Deidara whispered as he turned me."Deidara…"I whispered in response._

Everybody believed that we would never be

Look at us up above we are so in love

Everyday in your arms baby can't go wrong

We are strong look at us now

_I stated to see tears forming in deidara's eyes." Danna how long will you live like this?"Deidara had tears running down his face just wanted to tell him how much I loved him but if I did it might only give him more grive."Not much longer dei…"as soon as I opened my mouth more blood came out."Deidara I love-love y-you.."_

For all the times that we, we were meant to be

Look at us baby look at us now

For every day that I should have you by my side

We'll make it baby look at us now

"_Danna I love you tw-two."Deidara was having trouble talking because of his tears._

"_Deidara don't cry because of m-me I'm s-sorry it's my fault…I'm sorry." more blood came out of my mouth as I tried to hang on to what little life I had._

For every night I pray I know that you will stay

Look at us baby look at us now

Remembering the time our love was not so fine

We made it baby look as us now baby look at us baby

Baby look at us

Baby look at us

Baby look at us

_I gasped a couple times as the little life I had left me."Danna!"my eyes slowly closed and Deidara cried. Cried over ME.i wish I could of told Deidara a little more …im sorry._

Everybody believed we would never be

Look at us up above we are so in love

Everyday in your arms baby can't go wrong

We are strong look at us now

_Deidara p.o.v_

_Danna died like a true ninja. He died in battle. I miss him a lot nowadays but I know he watches over me. He is my guardian angel. And I love him, I still cry over him sometimes but I Know he's protecting me._

For every night I dream together you and me

Look at us baby look at us now

And like the flowers bloom the glowing of the moon

We'll make it baby look at us now

_(Timeskip! OMG!)_

_  
"sasuke! Prepare to see true art!" I yelled feeding the mouth on my chest some clay; I'll finally see Danna again!"Katsu! My art is a BANG!"_

Though everyone believed that we could never

Look at us baby look at us now

Now all the hurt is gone I knew it all along

We'd make it baby look at us now

_I awoke in a field with a lot of flowers.i looked around a little and saw Sasori-no-Danna _

_Sitting on a rock."Deidara!"Sasori sprinted to where I lay in the grass."Deidara I missed you!"Sasori was so happy."it wasn't like heaven without you!"Sasori hugged me in a tight embrace._

Baby look at us

Baby look at us

Baby look at us

Baby look at us

Baby look at us

_I loved seeing Sasori so happy."Sasori-no-danna! i love you so much!" this time I hugged him back. He felt so soft." I missed you too! I love you Sasori…"I nuzzled my head into his chest._

For every night I dream

Baby look at us

For every night I dream

Baby look at us

For every night I dream

Baby look at us

For every time I

Dream, dream, dream,dream,dream,

Dream, dream,dream,dream,dream

Dream,dream,dream,dream,dream

Dream,dream,dream,dream,dream

Dream,dream,dream,dream,dream

"_Goodnight Danna." I feel asleep in sasori's arms "I love you."Sasori said kissing me goodnight._

_THE END!_

**There we go! The song is: look at us now by sarina Paris! Yay happy ending! love'ya! Please review!**


End file.
